The Exchange Program
by lilbee17
Summary: I am a huge fan of Naoki/Kotoko couple, I always thought it would be fun to spice up the drama by bringing in a completely new face! Reveya is a foreign exchange student from California; coming to live with the Irie's for the school year while Yuki goes to California to be with her family(His grades got him into high school) Read to find out more!
1. Meet Reveya

Hello everyone! This is a story I thought about while watching Mischievous Kiss 1 and 2. I absolutely fell in love with both Kotoko and Naoki characters, especially the actual actor/actress Miki and Yuki **. I do not own the show nor any of the characters nor the actors/actresses who played them**. I know there are lots of different versions of this manga, but my story will have the Mischievous Kiss 1 and 2 characters in it.

I hope you all enjoy it, it's sure to bring on more drama than the show gave out!

My character's name is Reveya Collins, a young high school senior. She is involved in sports such as dance and soccer, but prefers dance overall. She is a very pretty girl, with a very fit, toned body; her eyes the color of a clear blue sky and her skin is kissed by the sun, her hair a dark brown color with a blond streak in the front. She stands at about 5'4, weighing 110lbs. She has some medical issues which you'll find out in this chapter.

Sunny southern California, the air is crisp as the ocean waves pound against the sandbars and highway walls. The beaches filled with life as surfers and tourists flooded the area for the upcoming summer months. All the kids were out riding their scooters and getting ice cream cones, but not all teenagers were ready to start summer vacation, Reveya was the only one who was actually getting ready to go to school.

Her parents had signed up for a foreign exchange program, getting connected with a family from Tokyo, Japan who had two sons. One son was in High school, her age and the other was a bit younger, in middle school. The program didn't require for the exchange students to be same age, but at least had to be in middle school. When Reveya's parents informed her of the exchange, she was less than thrilled; especially since she would be starting school when everyone would be starting their summer vacations. She didn't speak to her parents for the next month following her plane departure, packing her bags every day until she had no more bags to pack anything into.

The night before her departure, she was resting on her bed, taking in a good picture of her memories with friends and her summer fun in the sun photos from the year before. She was supposed to go to Cabo this year with her friend as part of a family vacation, but then her parents dropped this bomb on her and ruined her whole year. Being the straight A student that she was and always picked up on other languages easily, she started to study the Japanese language and even bought an MP3 player specifically for learning the Japanese language.

" _I hate this..I hate this!_ " she thought to herself as she sat up and sighed heavily, looking at the soccer ball in the corner of her room. Just then, her mother came into her room; carrying a tray of snacks with her medication on the side. "Here you go baby, thought you could use a snack since you didn't eat any dinner with us again" her mother commented, putting the tray on her night stand. Reveya didn't reply, just took her medication and drank the rest of the water in the cup. Her mom looked at the bags in the corner of her room, seeing she had about three or four suit cases stuffed with her clothes, school stuff and anything else she felt necessary to bring. "Think you packed enough stuff? offered to take you shopping while you're there" she said, not getting a response out of her daughter.

Sighing heavily, her mom sat down on the bed next to her, trying to be supportive of her daughter's emotions. "Revi, I know this isn't the way you pictured your senior year, but you would be wise to think of this as a great learning opportunity, a chance to see the world and meet lots of interesting people" her mom started to say, looking at her daughter's stone cold face. "Please don't leave the house mad at us, we love you more than anything in this world. Watch, you may even enjoy yourself and make new friends, you might not even want to leave" she said as she moved a piece of hair out of her daughter's face.

Standing up, Reveya went into her bathroom and grabbed her medical bag, putting it with her luggage "Not likely mom, you didn't even ask me if I wanted to do this. So why should I value what you have to say when you clearly didn't even care to ask me?" she said coldly, wiping away a tear a she opened one of her suit cases, taking out some clothes and her bathroom stuff. "I'm going to take a shower, if you'll excuse me" she said before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. Her mother sat on the bed for a bit, obviously upset but not at her daughter's words, more at herself. It was her step-father who wanted to do this, and she had no choice but to go along with it since he was a very persuasive man. He always got what he wanted, one way or another. Standing up, she left her daughter's room, shutting the door quietly as she felt tears form in her eyes.

Reveya marinated in the shower for a while, thinking about what it's going to be like to be in Japan, what kind of family she was going to be staying with and if they had any more kids. "I guess I'll have to see what's to come, since I literally have no choice in this whole matter" she said to herself as she started to wash her hair. She tried to enjoy her last night at home for the next year, alone in her room; just how she wanted it to be.

The next morning, her alarm went off at 5:30am, which was the normal time for her to wake up. Her plane wasn't leaving for another few hours, so she went for a quick run and took another shower before she started to get her bags in order downstairs. She did take in her mother's advice and decided to leave some stuff before, leaving room for if she bought some stuff while she was there. Reveya was just angry at the world, didn't care to talk to anyone but her mother was right. As she made herself some eggs, Reveya heard her step father come into the kitchen, reading his paper. "Good morning Revi, sleep good?" he asked, only to get no reply as he watched her season her eggs.

Growing tired of his step daughter's behavior, he slammed his paper on the counter, getting her attention "Listen here young lady, you will not ignore me what I speak to you. I said good morning, now you say it back" he said sternly, trying to establish his dominance. Reveya looked up at him, narrowing her eyes "Good morning…sir" she said sarcastically, only making his blood boil even more. He was about to rip into her for being a smart mouth, but then her mother walked in "Good morning you two! Revi makes sure you eat all your breakfast, you'll need your energy" she said as she looked over at her husband, who scuffed and made himself some coffee. Reveya rolled her eyes, finishing up with her eggs and sitting down at the table to eat. Normally, she wouldn't show her step-father disrespect, but she was leaving today and wouldn't see him for a year so she didn't care. She never liked him anyways.

Time came for her to board her plane, walking into the gate as her mother trailed in behind her. "Well, I'm off, just like you wanted" Reveya said as she turned to face her mother. Shaking her head, her mom pulled her into a tight hug "I could never wish you away, you're irreplaceable baby." Her mother said as her arms tightened around her daughter, making Reveya hug her back "Trust me, this is for the best, for now ok? I love you so much, never forget that", she said as she looked into her daughter's eyes, showing Revi how sad she was that she was leaving, stroking her daughter's hair. "Please let me know when you've landed ok?" she said before Reveya nodded, giving her mom a soft smile. "Bye mom" she said plainly before turning to enter the plane, giving the flight attendant her ticket before boarding the plane. The emotions really didn't hit Reveya until the plane started to leave, seeing her mom standing in the window. Tears started to flow down her face, closing the window flap and putting in her earphones, turning on her music as she covered her face; not wanting to be bothered by anyone.

The flight seemed to take forever, about fourteen hours overall. The plane landed in Tokyo, it was about 8 o'clock at night so the whole city was filled with lights. Exhausted and starving, Reveya departed the plane; expecting to see a whole family to greet her but instead, she saw a guy holding up a sign with her name on it. Confused, she slowly walked up to the man, nodding to him to indicate she was the one he was looking for.

"Oh hello, welcome to Tokyo! The Irie family wanted me to pick you up" the man spoke in perfect English, ever so kindly with a pleasing smile on his face. Reveya didn't know what to think, but she complied and walked with the man to the baggage area, getting in the backseat of a car before the man got in the front, someone else was driving.

The car ride was quiet for a few minutes, before the man started to talk again "How was your flight?" he asked, looking in the rearview mirror to her. Reveya did her best not to seem rude, but she was exhausted and was starting to get a headache, so she was in no mood to be talking. "It was ok, how far away does the Irie family live?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she tried to stay awake. "Oh not too far, they are all excited for your arrival" he said happily. Reveya wished she could be as excited as the family, but the only thing she could feel was the pain in her head and the nerves building inside of her. Looking at her carry on, she took out her medical bag and pulled out an inhaler, taking in a small breath to calm herself down.

The car ride lasted about ten more minutes before they pulled up a decent sized house, the man getting out to help her out of the car and helping her with her luggage. He rang the doorbell, waiting for the family to answer the door.

When that door opened, Reveya saw a woman standing there with a huge smile on her face. "OOOHHH THERE SHE IS!" the woman said too loudly for Reveya's liking, making her touch her head in pain. "Come in come in! Thank you Mr. Kanamori!" she said before bowing to him, receiving a bow back from him before he left.

"Its so nice to have you here my dear, I'm Mrs. Irie but when you're ready, you may call me 'mom'. Your mom said you go by Revi right?" she asked, she also speaking in perfect English. Reveya smiled as sweetly as she could, despite how horrible she must look "Reveya please, its nice to meet you too ma'am" she said as she bowed to her, impressing Mrs. Irie. "OH wow! Looks like you've gotten to know our custom way of introducing ourselves, please come in and meet the rest of the family!" she said as she took her hand and led her into the living room, where Reveya saw an older man "This is my husband Mr. Irie" and then she saw a young man who looked to be about her age "This is my son, Naoki. This is Reveya everyone" she introduced, putting her hands lightly on Reveya's shoulders. Reveya looked at both Naoki and Mr. Irie, bowing to both of them "It's nice to meet you" she said softly, her eyes falling on Naoki once more for a moment before she looked away.

Naoki could clearly see how exhausted she was, her blood shot eyes and pained look every time his mother spoke. His mom was always loud, so right away they had an opinion in common. Despite her current state, she wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting this little girl about his little brother's age, but here stood a girl to be his age and in High school. To him, she looked athletic; wearing a pair of black leggings and a long sleeve white shirt that hung loosely over her body.

"I'm Naoki Irie, its very nice to meet you" he said, also speaking perfect English as he bowed to her. Reveya was even more confused, everyone was speaking perfect English with her and she studied the language very heavily for a month before she got there. "Please Reveya, sit down and have a drink with us!" Mrs. Irie tried to usher her over to the couch, but Reveya declined "I'm sorry, would you mind if I just go to bed? I've had a long flight and its really hitting, plus I'm not feeling very well" she said with an apologetic smile, feeling bad for declining but she was having trouble keeping her eyes open just standing there.

"Oh certainly dear, I'm sorry; you must be exhausted! Luckily, it's the weekend so you can rest up and we can all have a nice dinner tomorrow" Mrs. Irie said as she gave her a small hug, looking over at her son "Naoki, show her to her room and help her with her things; the poor dear has had a trying day" she asked, which Naoki nodded in compliance to her request. Reveya only hoped and prayed she wasn't sharing a room with anyone, she was typically a very private person. Her nerves only spiked even more just discovering that she was living with a guy who she was supposed to call her host brother, but she never suited well with guys.

Naoki grabbed two of her bags and started to go up the stairs, as she trailed behind him with her other bag. Opening the door to her room, she saw a sign on her door that said "Revi"; which didn't please her too much but right now, she didn't care. She walked into the room, seeing that it was completely decorated in pink, that only added to her headache since she hated pink. "Where would you like everything to go?" he asked, putting her bags on the floor by the bed. Reveya didn't want to be rude, but she wasn't too fond of having a boy in her room.

"Umm, I can handle putting stuff away. Thank you for your help though" she said as she got out her medical bag and put it on the night stand next to her bed. She could feel herself getting short on breath again, her heart was pounding from her nerves. Taking in a deep breath, she realized she hadn't taken her medication yet; quickly opening her medical bag and pulling out her pills, and her inhaler.

Naoki noticed how frantic she seemed, watching her take her medication "Are you ok?" he asked, obviously concerned, but trying not to be nosey. After she took her medication and puffed her inhaler, she looked in his direction and waved him off "I'm fine, thanks for your help." She answered, turning her back to him to give the hint that she wanted to be left alone. Naoki was a smart guy, so he quickly got the hint and left the room.

With his presence out of the room, Reveya felt like she could finally relax. She slowly started to put away all of her stuff, tears flowing down her face as she did so. That feeling of being home sick was starting to get to her, and she hasn't even been in Japan for more than an hour. After she put her clothes in the closet and in the drawers, she sat down on the bed and took in her surroundings, growing sick of the color pink already.

"I miss my room…" she said to herself as she laid back, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, more to come! Leave reviews 😊


	2. Don't let me be a burden

Here is chapter 2! Enjoy 😊

Reveya didn't sleep very well, considering the time change and the amount of stress she was under. Waking up with a groan, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 8am; groaning even more at how she missed her usual running time, but she didn't know her way around anyways. That last thing she needed was to get lost while on a run, getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes to take a shower. The bathroom seemed very confusing, but luckily, she could figure out how to turn on the shower before she had to go and ask for help.

Mrs. Irie was making a pretty feastful breakfast, a lot of eggs, toast, fruit mixes and breakfast sausages. Naoki and Mr. Irie were sitting at the table while she was cooking "Naoki, make sure you look out for her at school so she doesn't get lost and manages her school work accordingly" Mrs. Irie said, speaking in their native language. Naoki sighed heavily, picking up his drink "Why do I have to be a babysitter? I have more important things to be doing, I do have my own schedule mom" he said, taking a drink and picking up the paper. Mrs. Irie grew irritated, shaking her head "Naoki, she's basically your sister, you have to watch out for her" she said, putting everything on the plates. "She's not my sister, she's a foreigner who took Yuki's place and now you're telling me I have to babysit her. Sorry, not my thing" he said, not caring how cruel he was sounding.

Reveya heard everything, holding the towel around her neck as she dried her hair, standing on the stairs out of view. Her blood boiled a bit, but at the same time, she felt like a complete burden. She looked comfortable, wearing a pair of black sweats and her red soccer shirt as she walked down the rest of the stairs, into the dining room. "Oh Reveya! Good morning, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Irie asked as she set the plates on the table, Reveya taking a seat next to Naoki. "Good morning, I'm still feeling a little sick but I'm ok" she said as she took a drink of her juice, looking over at Naoki with hard eyes. She was a little mad, its one thing to not offer to help but to be a complete jackass about it was another.

Once they were about half way through breakfast, Mrs. Irie started to shower her with questions. "So what do you do at home when you're not in school?" she asked. Reveya was still eating but didn't mind answering a couple of questions "I was on the soccer team and I do some dancing on the side" she was very basic when she answered, almost having no emotion. "Do you mind if I ask you what your school status is? Naoki is in Class A with highest IQ in his class" Mrs. Irie bragged, making Reveya raise an eyebrow. "I don't want to brag but I was supposed to graduate with my class as a Valedictorian; so you could say I am up there with my grades also" she said, taking a bite of her food.

"Oh that's great, I think you will do well here." Mrs. Irie said before dropping a bomb on Reveya "So do you have a boyfriend?" she asked, making Reveya stop eating and look over at her "ummm…I don't have time for that kind of thing. I am too busy with school work and sports to be mixed up in a love fest" she answered, looking over at Naoki momentarily before she continued eating. Mrs. Irie nodded, smiling at her son "Naoki is busy with his studies also, but don't worry, he will help you if you need it. I personally believe he should get a social life" Mrs. Irie stated, receiving a small glare from Naoki. "I already said, I'm no babysitter" he said to his mom in Japanese.

Reveya smirked, shaking her head "Its ok, I'm not child and I don't need any help anyways" she said in perfect Japanese, shocking everyone at the table, especially Naoki, who was getting glared down by her before she grabbed her plate and brought it over to the sink for washing, leaving everyone at the table speechless. Naoki felt a small chill go up his spine, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar; he didn't want to offend her, especially on her first day but he should've made sure she couldn't speak Japanese.

looked over at Naoki, smirking at the priceless look on his face. "Naoki, you should go apologize to her, she heard everything you said" she said, looking in Reveya's direction to see if she would respond but she was too busy washing her plate. Sighing heavily, Naoki finished his breakfast and excused himself from the table, walking up to his room and shutting the door. He didn't want to, but he now had to think of a way to show Reveya that she wasn't a burden, or to at least get on the same page with her.

When she was done washing everyone's dishes, much to Mrs. Irie's surprise, Reveya went up to her room and shut the door, opening her laptop and logging into her skype. She saw that she had several missed calls from her mom, but she wasn't ready to talk to her face to face, so she just sent her a vague message saying "I'm ok, just got done eating breakfast, will talk later". Running a hand through her hair, she sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair. Now she had to think about how she was going to go about working out, she had to maintain her lung strength for her own life.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, she stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see Naoki standing there. "What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Naoki didn't seem too thrilled about talking to her either, just the awkwardness of it made it even worse. "Look, I need to show you where the school is so do you want to go on a walk?" he said almost soullessly, but he had to find a reason to talk to her. In response, Reveya grabbed her sweater and walked past him, going down the stairs and putting on her shoes. Naoki followed, as watched them leave the house with a smirk on her face.

The air was crisp, a chill in the winds that blew around but the sun was strong. This was something Reveya wasn't used to, but it was still a nice day. The two got around the block before Naoki started to talk "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I guess Im not too thrilled about my brother going to America "he said, looking down at the girl walking beside him. "You and I both. My parents just sprung this on me and I had one month to get used to the idea" she answered back, putting her hands in her pockets. She did appreciate the apology, but she was still a bit angry "My mom didn't even ask me if I wanted to do this, so being forced to go to another country for your senior year of High school wasn't exactly my cup of tea" she said with some anger in her face, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

Naoki could clearly see that they were already on the same page, but not in a particularly good way; rounding the corner as they got to the street that led to their school "It may not be our cup of tea, but we must drink it right?" he asked, receiving a shrug in response. The two walked silently before they got to the entrance of the school; the walk seemed really easy, but Reveya definitely thought she would get lost if she went on her own. "Here is our school, I wouldn't recommend going by yourself until you learn to read Japanese; speaking it is a challenge by itself so it shouldn't be hard for you to learn how to write in Japanese "he paused, looking down at her "Don't worry, I'd be happy to teach you if you like" he asked, her eyes narrowing at his offer, not sure if this was sympathetic or sincere. She decided to answer the way she could, smirking "That's nice of you, but don't let me be your burden. Thanks anyways, though" she said with a soft smile before she looked at the entrance of the school, letting her mind wander about how her first day is going to go. To break her thoughts, she heard Naoki ask her something very personal "How severe is your asthma?" he asked, looking down at her with a hint of concern on his face.

Slowly looking up at him, she was thinking of whether to answer him or not, though it could mean the difference between life and death if she doesn't find a way to manage it regularly like she did at home. She hated telling people about it "It-its manageable. Back at home, I had sports to help strengthen my lungs but here, I must find a way to do that. Otherwise, I'm going to go through my supply quickly and then I'll have to find a way to get refills here" she answered, waiting for him to start laughing or make fun of her somehow. When that didn't come, she felt a rush of uncertainty come over her; only for it to wash away when he gave her a nod "I see, I was just curious. We take that kind of stuff around here seriously so; if you feel the need to say something about it, don't be afraid to" his words felt somewhat comforting, gave her a sense of security. She took in a clear breath, looking around the school yard to see tennis courts, soccer fields, a track and the entrance to a gym. "Speaking of which, is it safe around here for some afternoon runs? For me to go alone of course" she asked, crossing her arms as the wind blew, her hair dancing behind her as a chill ran up her spine.

"Of course, just use the track after school if you like. You could try out for the soccer club too" he said, remembering what she said about her choice of sports "Or even the dance club" he added in, making her smile a bit. She remembered the last time she danced, it was in a fun competition for her school and she came in second place. Shrugging, she looked down at the ground and dug her hands deeper into her pockets "I'll have to see how school treats me before I go doing extra stuff, I can't stress myself out too much" she said as she tried to imagine what the first of school was going to be like.

Naoki broke the silence after a few seconds, nudging her with his elbow as he placed his hands in his pockets "Come on, lets head back home" he said, starting to walk in other direction with Reveya trailing behind him.

The day seemed to go by pretty fast, even though Reveya spent the day rearranging her room and trying to make it more like 'her'. She was the type of girl that favored the color blue, obviously despising pink. She changed the bed sheets from the pink color to some extra sheets of Naoki's, took the canape off the bed as well, putting everything she took down nicely in the closet. Just as she was about to lay down and relax a bit before dinner, her laptop started to ring.

Groaning at the sight of her mom's name on the screen, she reluctantly hit the accept button.

Revi: Hi Mom  
Mom: Hi honey! How is everything?

Revi: Its Japan mom, what do you want me to say?

Mom: I guess I was hoping you would like it there

Revi: There isn't much to like about it so far mom, I got to see my school today and the air is cold so that's a win right?

Mom: -sigh- Are you going to be like this the whole time?

Revi: The fact that you still didn't apologize to me for making me do this, is why I'm acting like this mom.

Mom: Rev, I didn't make you do this. Your dad did.

Revi: He's not my dad mom, he never was and he never will be.

Mom: You're just angry-

Revi: No mom! He's not my dad! He never liked me anyways because I didn't fit into his way of life, that's why he sent me here. I just feel bad for Naoki's brother..

Mom: Naoki is the older son?

Revi: Yeah, he's nice.

Mom: That's good, at least you made a friend.

Revi: Only because I live in the same house, who knows if we would be friends outside this house.

Mrs. Irie then called from downstairs for dinner.

Revi: I have to go mom, dinner time.

Mom: Ok honey, I love you.

Revi: I know, love you too.

With that, she closed her laptop and headed downstairs for dinner. Naoki just then came out of his room, walking into the hallway the same time as she did; looking at her as if he knew she was going to come out of her room. With that, she knew he heard her…

"I'm sorry if you heard that" she said quietly, starting to walk past him but he grabbed her arm to stop her "What did you mean by 'I just feel bad for Naoki's brother'?" he asked in a serious tone, his eyes burying themselves into hers. Reveya looked up at him for a moment, confused before looking at his hand gripping her arm.

"Don't worry about it Naoki, let's go to dinner" she said as she jerked her arm out of his grip, trotting herself down the stairs. He followed hesitantly, but he wasn't done talking to her about what he heard, now he was even more worried about his little brother.

Mrs. Irie had made some lasagna, knowing it was one of Reveya's favorites according to her mother. Placing it on the table, she smiled sweetly when she saw Reveya come into the dining room "Ahh Reveya, look I made your favorite! Your mother said you may feel more at home with this dish" she said excitedly, expecting Reveya to be just as happy as she was. Reveya was happy, but the last time she had this dish was with her biological father, when her parents were still married; which was a little over a year ago. "That's great, it looked delicious" she said calmly before taking her seat, Naoki following and taking the seat next to her.

Dinner was almost quiet, mainly because the food was so good and there wasn't a whole lot to talk about. Naoki however, was talking away in his mind; looking over at Reveya as if he was talking to her and it was like she knew what he was saying because she would look right back at him. She also knew he would try to talk to her about what he heard so she had to think of something that wouldn't be too personal. When dinner was done, she helped Mrs. Irie with the dishes and putting the food away, going up to her room to get ready for a shower.

She thought she had shut her door, but the door never shut; Naoki had stepped in front of it and then shut it behind him; scaring the hell out of Reveya. "Naoki! What the hell?" she started to yell, Naoki put his hands up to shut her up. "I'm sorry, I just have to know. Is my brother in any danger?" he asked, confusing Reveya. "What? No of course not, what would make you think such a thing?" she asked, picking out her clothes for the bathroom after her shower. "The fact that you said you felt bad for my brother gets me worried, now do I have something to worry about?" he asked again, crossing his arms as he leaned against the door, as if blocking her way out.

Sighing heavily, Reveya put her clothes down and crossed her arms as well "If I give you some reassurance, will you stop blocking me in here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his actions as she watched him fix his position to just sitting in her computer chair. When he was sitting down, she sat down on the bed "My step dad isn't the easiest person to get close to, he's nice and all if you fit into his 'lifestyle'" she said the last part in quotations. "He and I don't get along, which is why I said what I said. So your brother will be OK, don't worry about it" she finished, waiting for a reaction from Naoki.

After staring at her for a what seemed like eternity, Naoki finally sighed and nodded "Ok, thanks for enlightening me" he said somberly, leaving her room with a heavy shut of the door. Reveya sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair before she went to take a shower. She wished she had something better to tell him, but Reveya was never one to lie about anything. Her mother raised her to always tell the truth, even if it killed her.

I know it wasn't much, but its getting more exciting right? Keep watch for chapter 3!

REVIEWS!


	3. New Friends?

AAAAANNNNNDDDDDD here is chapter 3! If any of you have any thoughts to the story and what you would like to see happen, please tell me!

First day of school, a nerve-racking day for any normal person, but not more nerve racking than what Reveya was facing right now. She got dressed in her uniform, not really caring for the skirt and the jacket, but she could deal with it. After taking her medicine and packing up her bag, she put her inhaler in her side pocket and walked out of her room.

"Naoki, I would hope after what happened the other day that you'll watch over her? She's going to need some support" his mom stated, as she served him his breakfast. "I know mom, she and I already talked" he answered, opening the paper and beginning to read it as he heard footsteps behind him. Reveya looked anything but thrilled to be wearing a uniform, and it showed on her face.

"Good morning Reveya, are you hungry? I made a special breakfast to fill you up with energy to take on your first day!" Mrs. Irie said excitedly, watching Reveya sit down. Reveya was doing her best to keep calm and not be so nervous, she tends to lose her breath and her inhaler becomes her savior. "Great, looks awesome" she said as she sat down and started to eat, but she didn't eat much, her nerves were making her nauseous.

When Naoki got up, she also got up and followed him to the door, putting on her shoes as she did the same "You know, you can eat more if you like", she heard him say. Looking up at him she saw he had a look of concern on his face "Don't look at me like that Naoki, I'm fine; really" she said as she headed out the door, her backpack in hand and Naoki trailing behind her. Mrs. Irie watched them leave, a look of concern also framing her face "I do hope you will watch over her Naoki" she said quietly, sighing heavily.

When the two got close to the school, Reveya stopped and leaned against the nearest wall "Whats wrong? Nerves?" he asked, also stopping. Nodding, she took out her inhaler and took a big breath of it, making Naoki worried. "Reveya, do you need me to do anything?" he asked, stepping closer to her. Shaking her head, Reveya put her hand out to stop him "No no, I just need to catch my breath and I'll be fine" she said as she ran her hands through her hair, closing her eyes and breathing slowly, but heavily.

Naoki didn't mind staying with her, watching as other students walked by giving that look of question; he couldn't leave her and risk her having some kind of attack. After a few minutes, Reveya calmed down and proceeded to walk into the school yard with Naoki by her side.

As they walked together into school, she already felt everyone staring at her; like she was some type of alien or strange creature of some sort. Looking up at Naoki, she saw that he didn't seem to care at all about the looks she was getting; she could feel herself start to get nervous again.

"Don't worry about anyone here, they have more bark than bite; trust me" she heard him say as he walked forward, not even looking in her direction. Even though he was vague about it, it made her feel a bit more at ease as they neared what seemed to be the office. "Go in there and ask for the entrance exam, it will determine what class you belong in; see you at lunch" he said as he started to walk off, but she grabbed his arm to stop him "Hold on a minute, aren't you going to be my guide? You know I can't read Japanese, how am I going to find my class?" she asked, her voice seeming a little panicked. "You really expect me to wait until your exam is done? Who knows how long that will take, I have class to attend" he said before gently pulling his arm out of her grasp, continuing to walk down the hall.

Reveya glared at him before walking into the office, smiling at the secretary as she told her she was a new student and needed the entrance exam.

Class F was gathering in their first class, Kotoko and her friends all sitting together as the class started to fill up with students. "Uhh, back to school again" sighed Satomi, sitting heavily in her desk. Kotoko smiled, nodding to her friends "Yes, but it's our last year; we can make it!" she said cheerfully, Jinko sitting in the desk in front of Kotoko as Kin-Chan walked in with a box of food, putting it in front of Kotoko "Good morning Kotoko! Here is some breakfast to start your day off good" he said as he sat down in the neighboring desk. "Oh this looks great!" she replied as she dug in, clearly enjoying the food as she overheard some students talking about the guy she is in love with, Naoki Irie.

"Did you see that girl who was walking in with Irie?! She's a real cutie and a foreigner" a girl said, talking to her friends. "I fully expect her to be in our class, since she's a foreigner; she probably doesn't know the language" another girl said. "Foreigner or not, if she's cute I'm going to try my luck" said one of their guy friends, a dorky smirk on his face. Kotoko didn't want to believe what they were saying, a girl being accompanied by the one she loves.

Satomi and Jinko heard what they were talking about, looking at Kotoko to see her reaction. When they saw that Kotoko was confused and in shock, Satomi put her hand on her shoulder "Don't worry Kotoko, I'm sure it's just regular gossip" she said, trying to make her friend feel better and to make her smile. Nodding, Kotoko continued eating Kin-chan's food "You may be right, just girls gossiping" she said with a mouth full of food.

When class had already started up, the teacher stopped talking when the door opened. Everyone turned around to see the girl that walked in with the most popular guy in school; seeing her look around the room before walking to the front with a piece of paper in her hands. The teacher nodded to her, welcomed her into the class "Everyone, this is Reveya Collins from America. She's a transfer student; please make her feel welcome. You may sit down over there " the teacher said as he pointed to the desk that was pretty close to Kotoko's desk.

"She's way prettier than I thought she was going to" whispered Satomi, Jinko nodding as she agreed. Reveya smirked at what she heard, loving the fact that nobody knew she could understand them. As class went on, she could hear the other girls in the class whispering about her; but there was one statement that made her blood boil a bit "I don't care how pretty she thinks she is, if she gets in my way with Irie I will destroy her" she heard a girl say, ironically the girl who was sitting right next to her. Doing her best not to look in that girl's direction, Reveya continued paying attention to the teacher until the bell rang.

She finally found her locker in between classes, sighing heavily as she started to set it up; that's when she saw a shadow come in next to her "Hey, how was your test?" she heard Naoki ask. Reveya couldn't help but laugh, turning to look up at him "I was put in Class F, which I'm assuming is the fundamental class right?" she asked; raising an eyebrow. "I think its funny that nobody can connect the dots that I am understanding everything the teacher is saying, but they seem to think its OK to talk about me; right in front of me" she said with a smirk, shutting her locker and leaning against it.

"That's what the girls do here, they gossip a lot and it's something you have to get used to. The girls are especially going to hate you for being around me" he commented. Reveya pretty much figured out that Naoki was a pretty popular guy from what she heard all the girls talking about; especially from all the looks the two of them were getting just by standing there. "Yeah, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out" she said as she saw the girl who was talking about 'destroying her'; giving her a small glare. Smirking, Reveya walked up to the girl; Naoki watching from his spot against the lockers.

"Hi, my name is Reveya" she said to her in English; which the girl simply looked at her like she didn't understand before turning to look at her friends. "This foreigner thinks she can come up and talk to me, that's cute" the girl said in Japanese. She then felt a tap on her shoulder "Whats even cuter, is when I get to annoy bitches like you" Reveya said in Japanese, shocking both the girls and the girl who glared at her. This satisfied Reveya to the point of almost laughing as she turned around and walked back to her locker, seeing Naoki shaking his head. "That's not exactly how you make friends around here" he noted, but that didn't erase her satisfied smirk "I don't care, at least now she knows I can understand her" she said before looking at her class page, sighing heavily before giving it to Naoki. "Can you show me where my class is?" she asked, obviously annoyed that she couldn't read Japanese quite yet. Smirking, he nodded and started to walk in the direction he knew where her class would be.

During lunch time, Kotoko and her friends were all sitting at one table; Kotoko was obviously confused as to what was going on with the new girl and Irie, so of course that's all she wanted to talk about. "Do you think Irie and the new girl have a thing for each other?" Kotoko asked Jinko, who didn't really have an answer but Satomi jumped in "Don't worry Kotoko, I heard she's a foreign exchange student and lives with the Irie family" Satomi said, not thinking about how Kotoko would react until it was too late. Kotoko felt as if she was about to faint, her head suddenly felt cloudy. "Lives with Irie? Now I have no hope…" she thought to herself before she saw the girl they were talking about walk into the cafeteria with Irie; taking a seat together and opening their lunch bins.

"How are you liking it here?" he asked her, watching her pick at her food. Reveya didn't quite have an answer, so she just changed the subject "I just need to figure out a sport to tryout for. I can't just sit in the house and do nothing; my health will go down the toilet. I have to start learning how to read Japanese or else I'll be stuck in class F" she said before starting to eat her food. Naoki couldn't help but laugh, someone as smart as she is would be stuck in the lowest grade in the school. Seeing him snickering, Reveya glared at him, throwing a piece of rice at him "Don't laugh at me, its horrible" she said as she also started to laugh. "Don't worry, I'll help you with that when we get home. In the mean time, how about trying to make friends?" he asked, not expecting to see the look on her face change from amused to confused.

"Does that go for both of us or just me?" she asked, making him confused. Reveya smirked, playing with her food "Please Naoki, if you had friends you wouldn't be sitting here with me, alone. Your friends would join you; just seems like you're the popular lone wolf that everyone loves and yet, they don't know a single thing about you other than you're a genius who has great looks" she said, not even thinking about what she just said until a few moments passed. She could quickly feel herself get red in the face, but she couldn't lie, he was really good looking guy.

"I don't have time for friends, I'm not really into being social" he said, breaking the silence. Naoki completely dismissed the fact that she technically called him 'handsome', just like he does with every other girl that runs up to him. "Yet you are on the tennis team, you're the top student in the school and you have so many followers. Mind if I ask why you're not into social gatherings?" she asked, taking a bite of her food once more. Naoki just looked at her, almost like he was wanting to answer her but at the same time, he was trying to figure out how to answer it.

Kikyo and her friends weren't eating their food, just watching how Irie and the new girl spoke, their eyes intense "What do you think they are talking about?" Airi asked, looking at her friend who the new girl spoke to earlier. Kikyo remained silent until a thought crossed her mind, making her smirk "I have an idea; lets approach this differently" she said; confusing her friends.

Naoki didn't even answer her, just got up and started to walk out of the cafeteria "Hey where are you going?" she asked, obviously confused. "I don't eat lunch with others'' he said as he walked away. Reveya sighed heavily, annoyed but shook it off before she started to eat. Just then, the table was suddenly filled, with the girls she encountered earlier. "Hi" the girl who was nasty to her before said, a sweet smile on her face. All Reveya could do was look at her with confusion all over her face "Can I help you?" she managed to ask before she continued eating.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, why don't we start over?" the girl asked as she stood up and bowed to her, Reveya didn't know how to react but she couldn't pass up friends. She did need a social life and if Naoki wasn't going to help her with that, then she was going to have to help herself. "I guess" she answered, allowing the girl to sit next to her. "My name is Kikyo, your name is Reveya right?" Kikyo asked sweetly, receiving a nod from her. "Its nice to meet you, so why do you want to be friends all the sudden? To get to Naoki?" Reveya jumped the gun, immediately seeing Kikyo's face light up "Oh no! Nobody ever has a chance with him, I just think we should start over and maybe become friends?" Kikyo asked, making Reveya laugh a bit as she continued eating.

" _I'm not in any position to pass up friends",_ she thought to herself as she looked at the other girls who were sitting at the table. It didn't take long for Reveya to realize that Kikyo was the only one excited to attempt a friendship with her, the other girls still seemed to hate her. "Sure" she answered before looking at Kikyo, who immediately smiled happily and clapped her hands "Oh great!" Kikyo said as she took out her lunch and continued to eat it, the other girls following her. During the whole lunch period, Kikyo and her friends were bombarding Reveya with questions about her life, where she came from; what are her hobbies, if she had a boyfriend and if she knew how to read Japanese. When she stated that Irie is supposed to help her, all the other girls did was talk about how handsome he is and how lucky she is to be living in the same house as him.

School then came to an end, but not the avalanche of homework Reveya was bringing home. For Class F, there was a ton of homework and of course it was all in the impossible language she had yet to learn. Sighing heavily, she shut her locker after putting her homework in her bag; turning towards the entrance when she almost ran into someone. "Oh sorry-"she stopped as she looked up at this guy, a handsome guy, who looked like he intentionally got in her way. "Oh don't mind me, you must be the new girl everyone is talking about" he said, his eyes wandering over her. Reveya felt a bit uneasy but she couldn't help but blush, he was a very handsome guy. "Yeah, what's it to you?" she asked, smirking a bit. Smiling with a mix of sinister and charm, he stepped back and bowed to her "My name is Daichi, it's an honor to meet you" he said happily.

"Like wise, my name is Reveya" she said back, bowing a bit to him. She wasn't completely used to the whole bowing for introductions thing; but she would do her best. When he stood up right, his eyes considered hers; completely blown away by the color of them. Feeling a bit flustered, Reveya looked away from him "Do you always stare at girls you just met?" she said, moving her hair behind her ear. "Just the pretty ones, you have beautiful eyes" he said kindly, leaning against the lockers next to her.

Obviously taken back by his compliment, she didn't know exactly how to respond. She's been told this numerous time before but for some reason, this time felt different. When she was about to respond, she saw Naoki walking towards them; he looked annoyed.

"Ahh Irie, we call him the 'lone genius'" Daichi commented, making Reveya laugh. "So, I've heard" she answered, looking back up at Daichi. "Are you one of his friends?" she asked. Daichi smirked, shaking his head "Not exactly, but I would recommend staying away from him" he said, his eyes almost turning dark when he spoke those words. Silently laughing, Reveya smirked before she looked back in Naoki's direction "Its kind of hard to do that, he's my host brother" she said, must to Daichi's surprise. He may have heard about this new girl, but that little piece of information was left out completely.

"Reveya, mom wants us home; now" he said as he grabbed her wrist and started to drag her towards the exit; not even giving her the chance to say bye to her new friend. When they got outside, she yanked her hand out of his grip "What the hell was that all about Naoki?" she asked, obviously annoyed. Naoki didn't want to discuss anything with her now, he waited until they walked through the front door of the house; taking off his shoes and heading up to his room.

"Hello?! Are you going to explain why you so rudely dragged me out of the school?" she asked him, pushing her way through his bedroom door and shutting it behind her. Sighing heavily, Naoki took off his jacket and sat down in his computer chair "That guy isn't good, you shouldn't talk to him" he simply said, showing no emotion in his voice. Obviously confused, Reveya crossed her arms and huffed "Can you be more specific?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's the people he hangs out with after school, it's a sketchy crowd that is always causing trouble. Just stay away from him, it aggravates me when I have to babysit you" he said cruelly, making Reveya take in a heavy, angry breath before huffing in offense. "Then don't!" she said loudly before angrily leaving his room, walking into hers and slamming the door. Sighing heavily, Naoki rubbed the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair.

After she changed her clothes, Reveya looked at her homework and saw the large amounts of booklets she had to complete; all in the Japanese language. Sighing heavily out of frustration, she decided to get out of the house for a bit to go in the backyard. There was an area she found a liking to, a place where she can practice her dancing and do a little yoga. The air was crisp and cold, but she didn't care; placing her headphones in her ears and turning on her MP3 player.

Naoki felt he should explain his disliking for Daichi before Reveya got into a mess, knocking on her door. "Hey, can I come in?" he asked, but nobody answered. After he knocked once more, he said he was coming in before entering her room, finding it empty but her laptop was open along with all her homework. Something was flashing on her screen, a missed skype call from her mom; approximately ten minutes ago. Now he was curious to where she was located, walking down the stairs and seeing the backdoor was open a bit; walking outside to see her dancing in the backyard.

The way Reveya danced wasn't like anything Naoki had ever seen before, she was doing a hip hop routine that seemed aggressive; her face was so focused as she moved her body fluently and sharply. He just stood there, watching for what seemed like forever; almost like time had stopped. It didn't take Reveya long to realize she wasn't alone, doing a dance move that made her face towards Naoki's direction and she stopped; taking out her headphones "What?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Naoki looked at her for what seemed like eternity before he spoke, putting his hands in his pockets "Thought Id ask if you wanted me to translate your homework?" he asked, making her roll her eyes. She wanted to decline him for being an asshole, but she did need to do her homework, it helped ease her mind. Sighing heavily, Reveya put her headphones away and walked back inside "fine" she said as she walked past him. "Just let me shower first" she said as she walked through the door, immediately heading upstairs.

When she was done with her shower, she came back into her room to see Naoki waiting for her, her laptop open. Letting the towel hang around her neck as her hair dripped, she sat down in her computer chair to see that she had three missed calls from her mom. "She's been calling you, are you going to call her back?" he asked, much to Reveya's surprise. "I'm busy" she answered, her attitude showing that she was still aggravated from earlier, organizing her homework as she waited for him to start translating it. The two didn't speak for a while, she just watched him write in Japanese and tried to learn what she could from the translation.

In mid-sentence, Naoki stopped writing and looked at her, his eyes holding sympathy. "I'm sorry I said that to you, you're not a burden to me. I just thought you should know; that guy is bad news and I don't want you hanging out with him" Naoki said, watching her look his way. When she did, he looked into her eyes, feeling himself lose his breath a bit but he quickly regained his composure without being noticed. The way her hair fell around her shoulders and framed her face, her cheeks still rosy from her shower. "What exactly makes him so bad?" she asked, not expecting the answer he was going to give; which turned out to be nothing but silence, it looked like he didn't have an answer but that didn't change the subject. "Look Naoki, if you're going to try to control who I hang out with, then you can at least tell me why" she told him, irritated and her eyes turning almost dark.

Sighing heavily, Naoki cursed and sat back in the chair. "First off, I'm not trying to control who you hang out with. You don't know anyone at that school, I'm only trying to protect you from hanging out with the wrong crowd. Second-"he paused, sighing heavily " it's hard to talk about why he's so bad, so maybe its best if we just leave the subject alone and just trust me ok?" he said calmly, watching her mood change through her face. Sighing heavily, Reveya nodded and turned back towards her homework, seeing the computer light up again with a skype call.

"wow, she is so high maintenance" she said as she answered the call, seeing that it was her step-dad on the other side.

"Oh its you"

"Oh- its just you too. How come you haven't answered my calls?"

"That was you calling that many times? What do you want?" obviously annoyed.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, you may be at the other side of the world but I am still your father and you will listen to me"

"My father? When did this happen? Marrying my mom didn't make you my dad"

"That's not the point, have a little respect"

"Respect is earned, not given upon title, now what do you want? I'm busy"

"Your mom took Yuki out shopping so I thought I would call you, to talk about some stuff"

Reveya looked at the screen with a blank face, shaking her head.

"You know what the benefit is to be across the world from you? Doing this"

With that, she hung up; slamming her laptop shut and running her hands over her face. She was so consumed in the moment, she forgot that Naoki was right next to her. "What is he talking about?" she heard him ask, making her jump a bit. "Nothing, we got into it before I left, and my guess is he wants to make up, a real flattering way of showing it right?" she said with a sarcastic smile, a knock on the door echoing the room.

"Are you two going to be in here all night? Supper is waiting" Mrs. Irie said, with a mischievous smile before she closed the door, as if suspecting her son and exchange daughter had something going on. Raising an eyebrow, Reveya smirked and shook her head "Your mom must think we have something going on, with that look she just gave us" she laughed, standing up and putting her hair in a messy bun. "She just wants me to have a girlfriend" he said, much to Reveya's surprise.

Naoki stood up and noticed Reveya looking at him with a funny look; immediately backing up his words "No no, believe me; I'm not interested" he said. Reveya tried to hide that she was disappointed, quickly laughing about it "Oh that's good, because that would be weird" she said as she quickly walked out of the room, trying to wipe off the expression of disappointment before she got to the dining room. Naoki however; caught her expression, even if it was there for only a second.

That was chapter 3, I hope you all are enjoying it! Don't worry, I'm doing my best to follow the plot, Kotoko will be making her entrance into the Irie household soon enough and then…more drama!


	4. Rumors

Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy please and leave reviews!

Dinner seemed quiet for the first part, Mrs. Irie had made some curry; after everyone was half way done with their plates, Mrs. Irie finally broke the silence.

"So how was your first day? Did Naoki help you?" she asked, obviously talking to Reveya, who nodded and smiled "Yes, he was very helpful. If only he could get me out of Class F faster" she commented, looking at Naoki for the moment. Mrs. Irie looked confused, then remembered they were in her room together "Oh, that's what you two were doing? Are you teaching her how to write?" she asked her son, who nodded since his mouth was full of food. Mrs. Irie seemed excited, squealing with delight in her eyes "That's great! Naoki needs to get out of his room once in a while, and get socialized with a girl; do you know what I mean?" she asked Reveya with a wink, making Reveya blush a bit. Now this was awkward.

"Oh no-no; there is no connection like that" she said as she looked at Naoki again, who seemed unaffected by the comment. "Then why are you blushing dear? Don't be afraid to say if you like my son; you'd be perfect for him!" Mrs. Irie said with excitement. Reveya was about to answer before Naoki spoke up "How would you know what my type is mom? I barely know her and besides, she's not my type" he said; his words stinging Reveya a bit. After some silence, Reveya laughed a bit "No offense Naoki but how can you know what your type is if you have never dated anyone? You act like you're too good for anyone when you're just a regular guy" she commented, facing Naoki as she waited for him to answer.

"Well, I want someone who is smart, intelligent, takes care of herself and who has high ambitions for her future" his answer made her laugh even more. "You know, you're right; you do barely know me at all" she said with a smirk, shaking her head as she took another bite of her food. "I barely know you? That's correct, but I do know you're not smart enough to be in class A; so you're not smart enough to be my type" his words dug right into Reveya's mind, making her angry as she glared at him.

"I see, the part where you said 'takes care of herself', was that a slam on my health? Just seems odd how you would include that little detail in your definition" she asked, hoping Naoki wouldn't say what he would say next. "I need someone who doesn't need watching all the time, is what I meant" he said as he took another bite, trying not to look at her; even though he could feel her eyes branding themselves into the side of his face. Sighing heavily, she huffed and put her spoon down "Well, I hope you find that perfect, healthy woman you're yearning for; god forbid she has any sort of condition or can't spell a simple word; excuse me" she said as she angrily got up and grabbed her coat; putting on her shoes.

"Wait Reveya, its dangerous to go walking at night!" she heard Mrs. Irie yelled but she was already out the door, slamming it behind her. Obviously worried, Mrs. Irie ran to the front door, watching her leave before turning to Naoki. "How could you be so mean to her? Go after her before she gets into trouble!"Mrs. Irie yelled to her son, who sighed heavily and stood up "She's fine, she can take care of herself" he said as he went back up to his room. Before he went back to his room, he went into her room to get his books; when he saw her inhaler on her desk. " _Shit_ " he thought as he put the inhaler in his pocket, putting on his jacket as he went downstairs; putting on his shoes and walking out of the house.

Reveya walked all the way into town, tears rolling down her face ever so slightly. The wind was cold on her now damp face, her hands deep in her pockets. Her hair had not yet dried so the wind was colder on her head; cursing herself for forgetting a hat. Her stride was slow, since she realized she forgot her inhaler.

" _Whats wrong with me? How am I not his type?_ " she thought to herself, shaking her head at those thoughts. " _What does it matter? I don't like him in that way…._ " she thought again; stopping in her tracks. Just then, she heard someone call out her name; looking up to see Daichi walking towards her. "Reveya! What are you doing out here dressed like that? You'll catch cold" he said with a smile as he stopped in front of her. Smiling, she forgot she was wearing nothing but a tight fitting jacket and sweat pants; but tried to play off how upset she was "Its ok, I think I'll live. What are you doing out here?" she asked, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just on my way home from the market, I was thinking about getting some tea; you should join me ", he said, holding out his hand like he wanted her to grab it.

Looking at his hand, Reveya smiled gently but declined "No thanks Daichi, I was just on a walk to clear my head. Thanks anyways" she said as she went to walk around him; but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. Usually this wouldn't bother Reveya, if it was done more gently. "I wasn't asking; it was more of a highly suggestive hint" he said almost sinisterly, like he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Reveya glared at him; narrowing her eyes as she yanked her arm out of his hand "No thanks Daichi, goodnight" she said more sternly, starting to walk away but he grabbed her again. Swinging her arm back, she was about to throw a punch at Daichi's face when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Let her go" Naoki said as he quickly walked closer, his eyes full of anger. Daichi let go of Reveya, who immediately backed away. "Oh prince charming to the rescue? No need to get upset, I was merely keeping her from walking towards that intersection, there was a couple of guys waiting for girls there. Seemed pretty sketchy" Daichi said, winking at Reveya who looked at him with disgust. "You would know about being sketchy wouldn't you? Don't ever talk to her again" Naoki threatened as he pushed Reveya towards the direction he came from, looking back at Daichi who looked angry but he walked away also.

"Why did you come after me?" Reveya asked, obviously annoyed but deep inside, thankful Naoki showed up when he did. Naoki didn't answer, he simply pulled her inhaler out of his pocket and handed it to her "You forgot this" he said plainly before he started walking faster. She was shocked, he looked out for her and came to find her; just to give her the inhaler. She then quickened her speed to walk next to him "Thank you; for this" she said as she raised her inhaler, putting it in her pocket.

Naoki didn't say anything; nor did she; until they were a block away from the house "Why did you really come find me?" she asked, thinking he wasn't going to answer but he surprised her "Its not safe to be walking around the town at night, Daichi being one of those reasons why" he said, stopping to look down at her. "You shouldn't take off like that, this isn't southern California. A lot of crazy things happen here and there is a lot of Criminal activity around here. Someone would stop at nothing to get you in their hands" he said, his eyes hard but almost concerned. "To be honest, Southern California has the same type of crime and I do just fine over there; maybe that's because I blend in over there" she said before crossing her arms. Almost scuffing, Naoki continued walking; holding a smirk on his face as he did.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't done" she said as she grabbed his elbow; stopping him. "Thank you" she said calmly, giving him a warm smile before walking in front of him, back towards the house. Naoki watched her for a moment, not even realizing he was staring at her as she walked away from him. He didn't snap out of It until she turned around "Hey, are you coming or are you still sight-seeing?" she asked with a small laugh, turning back around to continue back home.

"You're too much" Naoki said to himself as he started to follow her, eventually catching up with her.

Later on in the night; Reveya was tossing and turning in her sleep, sweat dripping down her face as stress spilled over.

 _-"No, leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room, her step dad leading close behind her. "Oh no young lady, we are not done yet. You will learn to respect me if it's the last thing I do" she heard him say before she slammed the door, never taking in the fact that she doesn't have a lock on her door. Her mom was at the store, she was all alone with this man. She heard him coming up the stairs quickly; ushering herself into her bathroom where she fortunately had a lock._

 _"Revi, come out of the bathroom honey; I just want to talk" she heard him say through the bathroom door, tears running down her face. "Just leave me alone! Get away from me!" she yelled as she felt a panic attack coming on; her breath catching her throat as her lungs tightened. With one good breath, she screamed again "LEAVE ME ALONE!" -_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she woke up with a start, her eyes widening as she jumped up out of her bed, waking up enough to take in her surroundings and realize it was just a nightmare. The tightening of her lungs was real however, she found herself scrambling for her inhaler; which she found in her sweat pants. Taking a puff of her life saver, she sat against the bed and started to cry to herself. "My life is hell…" she said to herself before drifting into her own world once more.

When morning came, Reveya woke up to her alarm but wasn't in the place of which she could easily turn it off; remembering she ended up on the floor during the night. She quickly got up and turned it off, rubbing her head due to the pain of sleeping on the floor.

Downstairs, Naoki was already sitting at the breakfast table; reading a newspaper while his parents talking amongst themselves. "Did you speak to Yukki at all dear?" Mrs. Irie asked, putting more food on Reveya's plate. "No, its very strange; he should have called by now" Mr. Irie answered, Naoki looking at his dad to read his face. Mr. Irie looked concerned, but tried to wave it off as his son trying to adjust to America and his school. _"I wander if that has anything to do with Reveya's screaming last night…"_ Naoki thought as he heard footsteps behind him, looking back to see a red-eyed Reveya coming up to the table.

"My mom took him shopping yesterday; my guess to your concern is he is probably very tired because my mom likes to hang out at the mall all day long" she said as she sat down; beginning to eat some of her food before she caught Naoki staring at her; like he was concerned. She didn't have to ask why he was staring at her, she already knew. Now that he knew Yukki hasn't been in contact with anyone in the house, that raised some red flags…some major red flags.

Once the two of them left for school, Naoki let Reveya walk ahead until they got about a block away before he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Naoki, what the hell? What are you doing?" she snapped as she yanked her arm out of his grip. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, his eyes holding a sense of anger and confusion. Confused herself, she raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" trying to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on Reveya, the fact that you don't get along with your dad; Yukki not having any contact with us and-" he stopped, sighing heavily "Your dream last night, or should I say nightmare". Reveya's mood turned more sour than it was earlier "Ok first of all, he's not my dad and second, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I didn't have any-"Naoki cut her off "Your room borders my room Reveya, and as far as I know, you don't share a room with anyone so who would you be yelling 'leave me alone' at in the middle of the night?" he asked calmly, knowing it was enough of a blow without screaming it himself.

Reveya's blood ran cold for a moment, taking in a heavy breath before she continued walking towards school "We're going to be late for school" she said as she crossed her arms, walking quickly so it would be hard for him to grab her again. Naoki wasn't about to give up, now he was more worried about his brother before. "Later then" he said to himself quietly as he trailed behind her; putting his hands in his pockets.

At the entrance to the school, Kotoko waited anxiously for Naoki to walk into the school yard, a decorated envelope in her hands. When she saw Reveya walking, she knew Naoki would be coming in shortly after. When she saw him, she felt her stomach drop, butteries fluttering away as the love of her life walked into view. With one last heavy breath, she approached him with the letter in hand.

"Excuse me" she started "Who are you?" he asked, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm Aihara Kotoko of Class F, can you please read this letter?" she asked as she stuck the letter out to him, hoping he would politely take it. Naoki looked at her for a moment before he started to walk past her "No, thank you" he said emotionless, leaving her standing there; shocked and in disbelief that she was rejected. The letter soon flew out of her hands and onto the ground, where Irie unintentionally stepped on it. She was left there, standing alone; everyone staring at her in amusement.

Reveya was walking towards her locker when she saw Kikyo and her friends standing by their lockers; laughing about something. "Oh hey Reveya! You won't believe what happened this morning" Kikyo started, but Reveya wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. "Kotoko confessed her feelings to Irie!" she heard Kikyo say, making her stop in her tracks. "What?" Reveya asked, her eyebrow raised. At the same time, trying to remember who Kotoko was. Happily walking over to her, Kikyo wrapped her arm around Reveya's and walked with her "Yep! Happened right at the gate, and he turned her down horribly!", Kikyo gabbed, almost as if expecting Reveya to care. After she got done laughing, Kikyo stopped walking; making Reveya stop too. "I bet you're all tore up inside" she said as Reveya turned to face her. "What are you talking about?" Reveya asked, confused to her words. "Oh don't you try to hide it Reveya, another girl is moving in on your man!", those words made Reveya laugh a bit.

"First of all; Naoki is not my man. Second, any girl can throw herself at him like a hopeless trainwreck, but in the end its up to him; and I couldn't care less Kikyo", Reveya said before she continued walking, her mood becoming even more visible. _"Why should I care if some girl threw herself at Naoki?"_ she thought as she rounded a corner, her head colliding with an open locker door.

"Ow….fuck" she whispered before she looked to see whose locker it was, her blood boiling even more. Daichi smiled happily at who just face planted into his locker "Well hello there; you're a sight for sore eyes" he said happily; only for Reveya to slam his locker door in his face. "The sight of you makes my eyes sore" she said before she started to walk down the hall, Daichi trailing behind her. "Oh come on, you're not still mad at me about last night are you? I was just trying to protect you" he said as he kept up with her. "Daichi, I am not in the mood so just leave me the hell alone" she scowled before she approached her locker; opening it with the combination.

"Reveya, please. You have to believe me; would you rather find out the hard way or let someone protect you?" he asked, getting irritated when she ignored him, but he did his best to keep his cool. Sighing heavily, he leaned against the neighboring locker "I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. Can we please start over?" he asked, watching her put her books in her bag. Closing her locker, Reveya looked up at Daichi "So you're asking for a second chance?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, please?" he answered quickly, making her laugh a bit. Before she could answer, she felt someone grab her shoulder and pull her back; looking back to see Naoki with an angry expression.

"You must be stupid or deaf" he said as he put himself in-between Daichi and Reveya. Daichi smirked, putting his hands in his pockets "I think Reveya is a big girl who can handle herself, so butt out Irie. You're no competition for me; you may be the Class A King but I am the one ladies want in the end" he said as he got close to Naoki, only making Naoki's blood boil "Let me ask you this; did you put your charms on that girl who disappeared last year? It's weird how quickly things changed once you came into her life. Did you know she still hasn't been found?"; Naoki asked, confusing Reveya and seemed like he confused Daichi also.

"That's not fair, that was just a coincidence. Maybe they haven't found her because she is still alive" Daichi commented. Naoki grew even more angry, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder "How would you know she's still alive?" Naoki's words sent a chill up Daichi's spine; the two of them staring each other down until the bell rang. That was when Naoki turned around and started walking in the direction of Class F, dragging Reveya with him by her hand. By the time they rounded the corner; most of the students were already in class but Naoki was still dragging Reveya behind him. "What the hell are you doing Naoki?!" she yelled before he suddenly let go of her hand but made sure she was in front of him with her back to the nearest wall. "Are you stupid or something? Do you not take anyone's advice?" he asked, keeping at least two feet in-between them.

"Excuse me, but I'll do what I want; when I want; with who I want and there is nothing you can do about it" she said before she turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm to stop her "I'm only going to tell you this one time so listen. If you don't listen to what I am telling you about this guy, you will regret it and I am not going to clean up the mess" he said in a threatening way, giving Reveya an uncomfortable feeling. "Let go of my arm Naoki, now" she commanded, but he didn't listen, he just pulled her closer to him "Tell me you understand Reveya, please just listen to me. This guy is not a good person, he will get you into trouble and this isn't the detention kind of trouble" he sounded worried now, his eyes showing anger but concern.

"Maybe I would listen if you would tell me why you hate this guy so much? You better do it soon or else I might just give him a second chance" she said monkingly. Naoki was annoyed now, huffing loudly before letting her go. "Meet me after school", he ordered before leaving her in the hall, heading towards Class A. Reveya sighed heavily before heading towards her class, walking in with everyone looking at her as she took her seat, waiting for class to get started as she overheard the commotion behind her.

"How could you like such a nerd? I thought you liked me!" she heard a guy say, turning around to see the girl Naoki denied confused "Im not your girlfriend" Kotoko said, looking ahead in an annoyed manner. "Damnit, and I made Takoyaki just for you! I wasted my time" he said, knowing that would win over his Kotoko. Everyone then flocked around that area Kotoko's desk as Kin-chan put the food on her desk. "I do wander why he rejected you, maybe he already has a girlfriend?" Jinko asked, Satomi shrugging her shoulders "Probably, he is living with that new girl" Satomi commented, almost making Kotoko choke on her food. "Do you think they are really dating?" Kotoko asked, her mouth full of food.

Reveya was annoyed at this point, standing up and walking towards the group. Kin-chan immediately noticed her and stopped talking. Satomi and Jinko tapped Kotoko to make her look at Reveya also "Boy I must be in Class F if you all keep forgetting that I can understand you. To set the record straight, Irie and I are not together, nor will we ever be. He turned you down for other reasons; you're probably out of his league. Take my advice; avoid more heartbreak and move on, because he's not interested" she said coldly before turning around and walking back to her desk, leaving Kotoko and her friends in shock and disbelief.

Kin-chan then got up, walking over to Reveya's desk with an angry expression "How dare you insult my Kotoko in such a way. You apologize!" he demanded, making Reveya laugh a bit as she sat there with her arms crossed. " _Your_ Kotoko? I wasn't aware you two were dating. You might want to keep her in line while she's confessing her love to other guys" Reveya said with a cocky smirk. Before Kin-chan could response, the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats; forcing Kin-chan to take his seat without furthering the argument.

"We're not dating Kin-chan, now she's going to think that!" Kotoko whispered to him, confused by his pleased he seemed by that comment. Kin-chan didn't want to deny it, he loved the idea of Kotoko actually dating him. "what does it matter?" he said as he sat there with his arms crossed, giving Reveya a glare as he watched her look back at him with a laugh.

School seemed to fly by, much to Reveya's good luck. She was very anxious to hear what Naoki had to say about Daichi. Walking down the halls, she finally found Naoki in Class A and walked up to him "Hey, lets go" she said anxiously. Naoki looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow "A little anxious to get out of here?" he asked, seeing the angry expression on her face. "You know why I am Naoki, lets go!" she said more sternly; waiting for him to get up despite how many people were watching them. Looking around, Reveya saw everyone staring at them; frustrating her more "Don't you all have something better to be doing? Mind your own business!" she yelled, making everyone look away.

"Let's go" she said once more, with Naoki finally standing up and walking out of the classroom. As they walked out of the school, they passed by Kotoko and her friends; who watched with glares, which only amused Reveya as she followed Naoki out of the school.

Naoki didn't stop walking until they were pretty much home, confusing her "If we were just going to come home; why did you ask me to meet you after school?" she asked with an attitude. He walked inside without answering her, waiting for her to come inside before he shut the door for her, leaning against the door in a way that made it seem like he was leaning towards her. "I wanted to make sure I got you alone, without Daichi running into you" he said before he stepped away and took off his shoes; going upstairs as she hesitantly followed him.

To make the conversation a bit more comfortable, he walked into her room and shut the door once she walked in; sitting in her computer chair as she sat on her bed. "So what's the big secret that you couldn't tell me in a public place?" she asked, crossing her arms. Naoki was already getting sick of her attitude, sighing heavily "Daichi is apart of a gang; one that runs these streets and does anything to gain respect or put fear into others. That night you took off and he tried to make you come with him somewhere, there was a group of guys waiting around the corner. I don't think I need to say much more" his eyes were hard, showing the truth. Fear struck Reveya like a bullet, her blood running cold.

"What happened to that girl?" she asked, remembering what Naoki said to Daichi in the hall. Naoki didn't speak for a few moments, trying to think if he should tell her or not; but he knew she wouldn't let up "She was Daichi's girlfriend for a while, then she disappeared. There hasn't been any body found or has anyone been able to contact her. I just put two and two together; I know Daichi has something to do with this", he said with sadness in his voice, leaning forward on his knees as he laced his fingers.

They stayed silent for a few minutes before Reveya stood up and went over to her closet, hinting that she was going to change her clothes. When Naoki didn't stand up to leave, she opened the door and waited; putting a hand on her hip "I need to change clothes" she stated, watching him stand up and walk towards the door, but he stopped as he was in the doorway; looking down at her "I hope I don't have to repeat myself to you, stay away from Daichi" he said before closing the door behind him. When the door shut, she sighed heavily and proceeded to change her clothes.

"I'll make my own decisions" she said to herself; before changing her clothes and going for a quick jog around the block; a few times around the block.

That ends chapter 4! I hope you are all enjoying the story, next chapter has already begun 😊 Leave reviews!


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone! AUTHOR'S NOTE!

A lot of you asking if this story is a canon or non canon pairing story. To be honest, I had to look up what 'canon' and 'non canon' meant LOL I know, I'm not familiar with terms like that. From what I got from 'canon' is something that originally happened in the anime or show itself, which is what's going on. I am writing parts of the actual script with all of the original characters, the timeline and all. I just have some characters of my own that I would like to add and moments that may have happened off screen from the original show (fillers if you want to call it that). You could say this story can swing both ways.

As for those of you wandering how Yukki got into an American High school when he's in the 3rd grade, I am pretending he is a bit older (like 8th grade area) to make this story possible. Don't worry, he will be making an appearance very soon!

I'm happy to hear a lot of you are liking the story, I am currently working on Chapter 5 as we speak 😊

Reveya is a hard-headed girl, but very smart (When it doesn't come to Japanese calligraphy); Naoki feels very protective over her since he knows all about Daichi and his friends; who is to say he won't feel the same way about Kotoko later? There may be some fluffs here and there between Naoki and Reveya, just to give the story more spice, but in the end, this story will end up being a Kotoko/Naoki pairing since Reveya will eventually go home.

If you don't want there to be a Reveya/Naoki moment, please let me know! I want to give my readers what they want, so please message me anytime regarding the story and what you think would go best in the plot as far as fluffy moments or pairings.

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
